


theres a reason l’manburg puts barriers on the nether path.

by nyoomshrug



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Children, Future Fic, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, god i have no idea what to tag, tommy jumped in the nether
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoomshrug/pseuds/nyoomshrug
Summary: there’s a reason l’manburg puts barriers on the nether paththere’s a reason l’manburg banned any form of exilebased on a post i saw on instagram(title is a play off of jubilee lines)
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	theres a reason l’manburg puts barriers on the nether path.

**Author's Note:**

> i should stop writing things in the middle of the night
> 
> (tw suicide/implied suicide)
> 
> anyways  
> lowercase intended 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CJJlwDbFhZE/?igshid=1we9bjslb48sv  
> here’s the post lmao  
> god it made me sad

_**there’s a reason l’manburg puts barriers on the nether path there’s a reason l’manburg banned any form of exile** _

they giggled as they ran up to him, giddy as they didn’t know the severity of what was to come. he crouched down and patted the tallest ones head, blonde hair pushing its way through his fingers. he removed his hand and waited for all the children to settle around him. he set the book, he always carries around with him, down, knowing these kids wouldn’t touch it anyways. his heart filled with a warmth he only ever got in similar situations and he thought himself lucky to have had trust from these young kids. fortunately, these children didn’t have to go through the same suffering the children from when he was first resident here went through.

“can you tell us the story? the one about the barriers?” one asked, his orange ears twitching, wide eyes giving an expecting look at the man they know as the story teller. his tail flicked back and forth rapidly, excitedly, just ready for the story to be told. “please! no one tells the story and no one tell stories better than you!” another complimented. her hair bouncing as she did, blond highlights falling into her eyes. she grinned as she held the orange ones hand, being best friends with him. they swung their arms in sync, an awful reminder to him that no one his age really ever got to experience this childlike behaviour all their childhood. maybe this was why all the grandparents enforced the idea of not growing up too fast as they’ll regret it. his generation surely did.

he smiled down at the eyes of wonder before him. he thinks about how their grandparents would be proud of them, how these children are now the future of their nation, and not the traumatised, child soldiers that once were, how they’re going to do a much better job than they did. he smiled down at the hands connected, the friends, the awe, the childhoods and the children, the fucking children, before him, knowing that they never have to go through any of what they did. “well, if you insist. you deserve to know it started with a boy named tommy-“

a brunette interrupted, his ram ears flicking in recognition. he was usually timid, often not speaking unless spoken too. more of a follower than a leader. a huge juxtaposition from his name sake. “that’s my name”

“yes it is!” he gave the kid a soft look before continuing “tommy was young and reckless, still only young, still only a child. he had been through so much by then. he’d been a child soldier fighting alongside his best friend, fighting under his brothers name, fighting for the nation we live in today-“

“wait he was one of the founders? tommy sounds so cool” she adjusted the grey beanie covering most of her hair and pulled her blue jacket around her, leaning into the first child, the blond, who hasn’t said anything this whole time. he wasn’t really worried tho, just like tommy (the one he’s talking to now) he never really said much either.

“indeed he was. i’ve been told he even gave up his prized possessions for this country as well”

“so he was a hero?” tommy asked, eyes shining with awe, still hung up over the shared name. he found it ironic really.

“something like that. i used to be his friend-“

“oh my god that’s so cool” “ahh” and other forms of appreciation was thrown out by the children before him. he laughed at that. he laughed at the few fond memories that resurfaced. he was glad he only really remembered them instead of the things he had to read that he once written down.

“yeah, it was. anyways. the title of president was thrusted onto his best friend, making him the third. the thirds one request for tommy was to be peaceful and not do anything stupid. but tommy had a very hard time following rules, even if it was from his best friend. he also had a very hard time being peaceful”

“what does this have to do with the nether” the blond finally spoke.

“hold on, i’m getting to that soon, don’t worry. we were stupid. the plan was to only steal, but we actually burnt down a house. and someone wasn’t happy about that. they complained to the president, who finally came to the decision that exile was the answer” the smile that graced his lips turned sad. heterochromatic eyes watered at just the memory about to come. he hates how this is one of the few things he remembered fully “he took the blame for me, said it was just him. and took the exile full on. he covered for me, and i wish i did more to take the blame.”

ears sagged at the mention of exile. a frantic tail coming to an almost halt at the connection. “but we’re not allowed to exile anyone,,,”

“yeah” he whispered, before continuing “from then on, tommy’s exile was bad. the man who we made very angry was very mean to tommy. it wasn’t even his house. and tommy couldn’t take anymore. he entered the nether. ether it was the exile, the betrayal he felt, his past grievances, or the man that pushed him over, no one will ever know. but i do know tommy and the president were given a compass before tommy entered the nether. he probably still has it to this day. that compass, along with tommy’s shoes, were the only thing left of his.” he didn’t bother mentioning the discs, that was a story for another time.

“wait, aren’t they trapped in glass in the nether? oh dios mio”

“they were trapped in glass in the original place they were left. the president cried for days after he found out the news. everyone was was resident here was shocked over the news. one of us even adventuring into the snow to tell his family member what happened. from what i hear, his reaction to that wasn’t great. l’manburg all worked together to put barricades on the nether path to stop this from happening again.”

“what was your response to the news?” the blond asked. he never realised it until now, but he was almost a splitting image of tommy. he gave a small smile to the kid before standing up and turning his back to them. he said one thing before he left.

_“i forgot”_

**Author's Note:**

> this may have two chapters (or two parts) depending on if i follow through with writing. i prefer it as a one shot atm but i do have an idea on something else for this  
> could be a written as a different story idk yet 
> 
> anyways happy new year


End file.
